We'll Wake Up With The Fondest Memories
by star-kid-nutter
Summary: The classic Lily and James fall in love after six years of hate story. As the war puts everyones lives in danger, they realise its now, or never... LE/JP RL/SB
1. A run in with the prince of grease

A/N: Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic, so could you please review and tell me what you think? thanks :)

In no way what so ever do i own harry potter or anything related to it (unfair, i know)

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not interested."_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Save your breath."_

_It was night time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower._

_"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

_"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just – "_

_"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You–Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

_"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

_"No – listen, I didn't mean –"_

_"- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…._

Lily Evans woke with a start from her old dream. It had been 2 years since her and Severus had last spoken and she still missed him a lot, but knew she could not be involved with him in anyway because of his obsession with the dark arts and Voldemort. She looked at her calendar and saw that is was only 2 weeks until she returned for her seventh, and last, year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, for Lily, was a witch. She quickly dressed into her favourite purple jeans and a paramore t-shirt, brushed her bright red hair, applied a thin coat of mascara to her bright green eyes and ran downstairs.

"Hey Lils" said her father "Want some toast?"

"Sure Pops." She had always called her father Pops and thought it silly to change it now. "Jam please."

"Comin right up". At that moment a huge tawny owl that Lily recognized as a Hogwarts owl started tapping on the window. She ran over to the window to let him in. He landed on the table and held out his leg. She untied the letter and he flew off again. She noticed that it was heavier than usual…..and there was something small and hard in it. She ripped it open and out fell a small silver object.

"IM HEAD GIRL " she shouted as she danced round the kitchen.

"What does it say?" inquired her father.

She began to read aloud.

_Dear Miss Evans_

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been chosen as Hogwarts head girl. Please report to my office after the feast with the head boy and I will inform you of your duties. You will find your usual information letter and booklist as well as your Head Girl badge enclosed._

_Best wishes _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin 1st__ class Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot _

_P.S. I like sherbet lemons_

"What does he mean he likes sherbet lemons?" asked her father.

"it's the password to get into his office Pops."

"oh…anyway Congrats"

"Thanks. I have to go owl Delilah. See ya later Pops."

"See ya Lils."

She was lying in the front garden on a blanket reading the diary of Anne Frank, a book about a muggle girl who hid in an attic during a war. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't see him until he right up next to her.

"Hey…" he said quietly.

"oh…its you….what do you want Sev….Snape?" she asked. He still looked the same. Greasy haired, hook nosed and had a bruise under his eye.

"I just wanted to see you….its been 2 years Lils.."

"Don't call me that Snape….You will call me Lily or Evans." she snapped .

"Fine, Lily. I just wanted to know if there was any chance of us being friends again…?" he trailed off hopefully.

"Severus….you know we can't ever be friends if you're following him. Are you still aiming to become a death eater?"

"The dark lord has offered me power beyond I could ever imagine….I can hardly refuse."

"YES YOU COULD. YOU COULD REFUSE FOR ME." she continued in a softer tone. "if our friendship meant that much to you, you'd refuse. If you really cared you'd have never called me Mudblood" she spat the word and turned to go back to the house.

Snape grabbed her, pulled her round and kissed her. His slimy lips were on hers, his horrid tongue was is her mouth. She struggled instantly and broke free of him gagging.

"you have no right Snape…..no right….NO BLOODY RIGHT" she screamed with tears streaming down her face. "leave me alone….just leave….bye Sev…I miss you…."

With that she turned and ran into the house. He stared after her…wishing somehow it had gone differently. Why was he so stupid? he thought, smacking a fist on his forehead.


	2. Carrotface

A/N yeah i know this is really short, i just needed something to fill in the gaps with, ya'know?

I solemnly swear that i do not own harry potter or anything related to it. Anyway, on with the show! (btw reviews are welcome.)

Lily's mother gently opened the bedroom door to see Lily crying onto the pillow.

"Lillian?". Her mother didn't use pet names. There was no response. "Congratulations on getting head girl. I knew you would get it. Do you know who the head boy is?"

That hadn't crossed her mind. The letter hadn't said who it was, but she bet it was either Remus Lupin, or Timothy Walters, a tall Hufflepuff. She hoped it was Remus as they had become close friends while on prefect duties.

"No." she mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"If he called you that name, is he worthy of your tears and anguish?" God she used odd words.

"Guess not."

"Ok then. I will see you later Lillian." and with that she left the room.

Lillian, ugh, she hated the name. At least Lily is nice. No matter how many times she told her mother how much she loathed the name, she continued to call her it. She had many nicknames at school, mainly referring to her hair, such as carrot, and evil. Comments such as , hey Evans, your hair is on fire were frequently made. As she was pondering dying her hair bright purple to stop the ginger you have no soul jokes, her owl Aida flew in threw the window. Lily scratched her on the head and she hooted affectionately. Lily took the letter from her leg and realised it was the reply from Delilah.

_Dear Carrot-face_

_Omygosh you're the frikkin head girl. Ginormous air hug.! Do you know who the head boy is? I'd bet my entire chocolate frog card collection that it's Remus. I'm going on a date with Matt, the muggle I told you about. He's so funny and polite. And I got my own owl now so I don't have to wait for you to owl me. How megaubercool. Her name is Sora, pretty isn't it? She is a Burrowing Owl. They are really small and cute and awesome and cute. Do you wanna meet up in Diagon Alley in a week? Say yes or I will snap your neck. _

_Love you're bestest friend in the whole wide world_

_Lilah _

Lilah and her chocolate frogs. She was obsessed. All she needed was Nicolas Flamel and she'd have every single card, limited editions included. Lilah was slightly mental, but she was sweet. They had made friends that very first day on the platform. They had shared a compartment with a girl called Alex, who was their dorm mate and the 3 of them had become best friends. Alex was also muggleborn, so her and Lily had a lot in common, like their taste in music. Their other dorm mates, Alice and Mary MacDonald, who were twins, mostly kept to themselves, but were nice enough. They were very secretive and always paired together for everything, they were inseparable! And of course there had been Snape… With a sigh she headed down to dinner, trying to rid her thoughts of a certain greasy-haired git.


	3. Stormclouds

A/N hey look, two chapters in one day! im on a roll! yeah, cause the last one was so short i thought i'd be nice and post another one :)

In no way at all do i own the fabulous harry potter or any of his friends (or enemies, we can't forget mrs norris)

"Now Lillian, do not spend too much. Put some in your Griggats account please."

"Mother, its Gringotts, not Griggats, and I will do whatever I want with my money."With a small humph, her mother left the room.

"Never mind her Lily, she's not used to being argued with." said her Father

"I know Pops, its kinda funny isn't it?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Lily had recently decided to stand up to her Mother more. She had always been her fathers favourite.

"See you later" she said as she put floo powder in the fireplace, stepped into the green flames, said Diagon Alley and vanished. She came out of a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. She stood up, nodded to Tom the Barman and left the crowded inn. She had barely entered the street when a body slammed into her squealing.

"LILYYYYYYY!"

"LILAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

People were staring but they didn't care as they did a kind of jumping hug dance.

"Omygosh how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I is being excellent, c'mon lets go buy stuff!"

They wandered around for a while, arms linked, just talking before they actually started buying their school supplies. After they had bought everything on their Hogwarts lists they began to shop for other things.

"I'd like to get a kitten" Lily said.

"Ooh a kitten….Omygosh I just had the best idea!

"What?"

"we should each get a kitten from the same litter!"

"Omygosh that's a great idea lets go!" and with that they ran off towards the Magical Menagerie.

The Magical Menagerie was Lily's favourite shop. It had every animal imaginable. There was always one special animal on display in the front window each day. Todays was a tank of axolotls that changed colour every minute. After watching them for awhile, the girls entered the shop. Surprisingly, the shop was nearly empty. Including themselves and the shop assistant, there were 5 people in the shop. There was no-one in the queue so they went straight up to the counter.

"Yes?" said the witch at the desk

"Have you got any litters of kittens?"

"Why yes we have! Would you like to follow me through to the back." and with that she walked off. Lily and Delilah followed after her at a brisk jog as the witch seemed to be on fast forward.

"We currently have five litters of kittens ready to go to new homes. They are all 6 weeks old. We have Birmans, York Chocolates, Munchkins, Norwegian Forests and Turkish Vankedisis. What do you like the look of?"

"THE MUNCHKINS!"

"Okay, there are 6 Munchkins to choose from, take your time."

There was a pure black one, a white and ginger one, a black and white one, a calico one, a pure white one and a bluey grey one.

They stepped into the crate and they were swamped by kittens. They all mewed loudly and licked them.

"Omygosh this one likes me!" squealed Delilah, holding the pure white one. It had beautiful green eyes, the exact shade of Lilys.

"Omygosh this one likes _me_!" It was the pure black one, with beautiful blue eyes, the exact shade of Delilahs.

"lets get these ones!"

"yay!"

"how much money have you got?" asked Delilah

"200 galleons left from Christmas. You?"

"190."

"Have you chosen?" asked the lady?

"Yes. These ones please…Wait! Are they boys or girls?"

"Both girls."

"Ok that's fine. How much.?"

"70 galleons each. They have had all their injections and have been wormed. They come with 3 bags of food and a carry basket."

"OK" they both handed over their money, gathered up their cats and left the shop.

"What are you gonna call yours?" asked Delilah

"Ummm…I was thinking maybe Ash or Soots..or Storm….

"Cool…..what about mine? Maybe Cloud…Omygosh! Storm…Cloud…Stormcloud!

"Omygosh that soo fits. Storm is now your name."

"Hi Cloud…Pwiity Cloudy girl."

"Anything else you wanna buy?"

"A collar for Cloud"

"I need one for Storm too. Back to the Menagerie."

Cloud ended up with a green colour that matched her eyes, and Storm had a light blue one that matched her eyes.

As neither of them had anything left to buy, they decided to go back home. After lots of hugs and goodbyes the girls flooed off to their homes.


	4. The best weapon

A/N hey people :) now i know the biggest potter freak had an issue with how lily behaved. Now i am DEFINATELY not the sort to care about nails or makeup, its just she was a bit hyper :P i say omygosh alot :L:L and anti-banana thanks!

Anyway i was talkin to harry, and he said to please review this story :P and also that i dont own him. :)

Lily got out of the fireplace and went to find her family. Storm was mewing in distress. It looked like she didn't travelling by floo.

"Lillian what is that noise?" asked her mother.

"My cat."

"What cat?"

"My new cat."

"You know Petunia is allergic to cats you silly girl."

"Yes I do know she is allergic to cats. Her name is Storm."

"You could at least give it a nice name like Rose or Fluffy."

"FLUFFY?" she nearly died of laughter. "Her name is Storm."

"What is wrong with your owl?"

"Nothing, its just you cant really cuddle an owl Mother"

"Just keep it away from Petunia."

"Will do" she said with her fingers crossed behind her back. She ran into the dining room to find her father "Pops do you like my new cat? Her name is Storm."

"My isn't she a darling." he replied, scratching Storm behind the ears. "Isn't Tuney allergic to cats?"

"Yup" she smirked

"Is that the reason you got her"

"Not really, but it helped me decide"

"Well, she's a beauty" he said stroking her head

"Delilah got her sister called Cloud. See ya, I gotta go settle Storm in here" and with that she turned and ran up the stairs. On the landing she met Petunia.

"What's in the basket?" she snapped

"Storm."

Who's Storm?"

"My cat"

"But I'm allergic!"

"I know, c'mon Storm, lets go" and with that she left Petunia on the landing with her mouth open, and entered her room. She opened the carry basket and Storm jumped out. She ran around the room, exploring, when she smelt Aida. Aida had been watching with an alarmed expression as Storm had been getting closer to her cage. Storm tried to jump up onto Aidas ledge, but slipped. Lily watched with an amused expression on her face, as she knew Aida could protect herself well enough. Storm eventually got bored with the owl, and went to investigate her Hogwarts trunk. Using Storm as a weapon against Petunia was going to make this the best summer since her first year at Hogwarts.

"This is your cushion." She told Storm, pointing to a soft cushion with a blanket on top. Storm looked at her like she was a crazy woman, leapt up onto the bed and curled up on Lilys pillows. _Oh well _she thought, _Its nice to have company._ And with that she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Lupin, Potter and someone tall

A/N heya! i thought cause the last chapter was short i'd upload this nice long one for you :) thank you thank you, youre too kind. No flowers neccesary, just reviews ;P

Unfortunately for me, i dont own harry p or any of his crew, or i'd be rolling in it!

"COME ON, WE'RE GONNA BE LAAATE" Lily yelled as she ran down the stairs, her trunk in one hand, Storms carry case in the other. She had chased Storm round the house for half an hour trying to get her into her case. In the end she had to lure her in with treats. It was September 1st and her last year of Hogwarts

"Coming Lils." Her father appeared from the living room, took her trunk and carried it out to the car.

"Bye freak! I'll miss you…not!" They heard Petunia yell as the car pulled away.

"Don't mind her Lils, she loves you really" Said her father.

"Yeah, maybe…"

Car journeys didn't suit Lily very well, and she felt very relieved to be out of the stuffy car when they arrived at kings cross. Storm had thrown up on her lap so they had to stop on the way to clean herself up. There was only 7 minutes until the train left. Her father couldn't get onto the platform, as he was a muggle, so he said goodbye by the barrier. On the platform she was met by Alex and Lilah. Lilah was a tall pretty girl with long curly black hair. She had bright blue eyes and small rosebud lips. She was the one everybody wanted to be. She had a new boyfriend every other day, but had a caring side only a few had seen. Alex was very short, with short blonde hair and a fringe that nearly covered her right eye, so she was constantly pushing it out of her face. She had violet eyes and full lips. She didn't think she was pretty, though she was, but not in an obvious sort of way. She was very shy around strangers, but she was mental when it was just her friends. She was the one Lily turned to when she was down.

"Gotta get trunk in compartment" she said as they ran at her. "See you after meeting." and with that she ran onto the train. The prefects compartment was right at the other end of the train. It was her first day as head girl, and she was going to be late. When she burst into the compartment she had 5 minutes to spare. Her watch was fast. _Damn it. Now I'm all hot and sweaty for nothing._

"Lily?"

"Remus! Hi" he was sat in the prefects seats. She went over and hugged him. They become quite close friends from prefect duties, and were even on sending Christmas and birthday card terms.

"Congrats on Head Girl, I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, I thought you'd get head boy though."

"Yeah….oh well. Do you know who the head boy is?" he asked grinning. It was a rather mischievous grin, and Lily recognized it as the signature Marauder grin.

"No, do you?"

"Yup"

"Who?"

"Not telling, I wanna see the look on your face"

"Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"No"

"I hate you and your not my friend anymore and now your not comin to my birthday party"

"awwwww, but I'm your bestest fwend in da whole wide world for ever and ever and ever!"

"oh fine, you can come…..so…you know who the head boy is?"

"NO!"

"Fine…..spoilsport…..not comin to my party…..gay…" she grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"And?"

"I'm not a spoilsport."

"But you are gay?"

"Yeah! Gay pride Lily, gay pride".

They continued bantering like this until the meeting started. The head boy was not there. _Great_ she thought, _no head boy. Head boys are meant to be responsible and he cant even arrive on time._

She stood up to address the crowd_, _but she was very shy.

"Ummm….hi I guess….right. I'm the new head girl Lily Evans. Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….the head boy isn't here yet so I guess we'll have to go on without" but she was cut off by James Potter walking through the door.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Nice to see you too Lily. I got head boy."

"Yeah…right. Who's really the head boy?"

"Meeeeee"

It was true. There was the badge. This was not happening to her. Potter. Head Boy. James was the unlikeliest choice ever. He wasn't even a prefect! He couldn't make it through a week without pranking someone. He was the biggest fatheaded prat you could find ever on the face of the earth and enjoyed making her life miserable.

"Its finally happened hasn't it" Lily said sadly.

"What's happened?" James asked

"He's finally lost it."

"Who's lost it?"

"It was bound to happen sometime"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Dumbledores finally gone off his rocker. You? Head boy? He's mental. Completely mental."

"Yeah I know. But now we get to patrol together. How fun!"

"Git"

"Love you too Evans. Right. Hey everyone. I'm James Potter. Head boy. Welcome new prefects, and welcome back old."

A small Hufflepuff put up her hand.

"Yes?"

"How come you get to be head boy when you were never a prefect?"

"Because, as Lily pointed out, Dumbledores off his rocker." he grinned. "Ok. Lily, would you like to continue?"

"Ummm….no…you're ok."

His face fell.

"What" she hissed.

"I don't know what to say"

"Fine" she huffed. "Right. Prefects, you can dock up to 20 points and give single detentions. The heads can dock as many points as we want and give multiple detentions, basically like a teacher. I will post a list in all the common rooms with patrol times on, ok?

There were a few mumbled yeses and head nods. "I expect you to not let your friends off if they've done something; you treat them like everyone else. Understood?"

More mumbled yeses and head nods.

"Ummm…..think that's everything….ok you can go now…OH WAIT!"

"What?"

"Did you wanna say anything James?"

"Ummm… no you're good"

"Ok now you can go."

Everyone evacuated the compartment except for Lily, Remus and James.

"What's in the basket?" asked Remus

"My new cat. You wanna meet her?"

"Sure"

Lily opened Storms case and she streaked out and sat straight on Remus' lap.

"She's cool, what's her name?" He asked stroking her head.

"Storm"

"Storm?" James said sceptically.

"What's wrong with Storm?

"Did you pick it to match your temper or something?" He said smirking. It was just like Potter to ruin her good mood.

"Shove off Potter"

"Make me"

"I. Said. Shove. OFF!" Lily punctuated her words with a shove

"Prongs leave it" Remus said in a low voice.

"What's she gonna dAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"That is what I'm going to do Potter!"

While James was off guard, Lily had shoved him VERY hard so that he fell over.

"That's funny" said Lily.

"Shut up Evans, you're not all high and mighty like you think. C'mon Remus" and with that James stormed out the compartment. Remus gave her an apologetic look before he followed James.

Lily sat in the empty compartment, staring out the window. _It was always damn bloody Potter, with help from his cronies, well Remus and Peter were ok, but Potter and Black? It's like it's Potters mission in life to annoy the hell out of me. Alex and Lilah had kept a tally of how many times he had asked me out since their very first day at Hogwarts. I think the total is something like… 260 something? URGH! .POTTER. _Lily would have liked to have sat in that empty compartment the whole train journey, but knew Alex and Lilah would be waiting for her, so she gathered up Storm and set off down the corridor. She was so angry with Potter she wasn't looking were she was walking and walked into something very tall.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed "I wasn't paying atten…. "But she trailed off. The something very tall was an extremely good looking boy.

"Hey don't worry, it was an accident right?" he said grinning.

"Yeah it was, my mind was on other things…" she trailed off again, clearly very embarrassed.

"Well I'm Tom, Tom Pearson, Ravenclaw" he smiled at her.

"Lily, Lily Evans, Gryffindor" she smiled nervously back. He's almost as good looking as Potter, she thought…WHAT, NO! Potter was definitely not good looking! He was a PRAT!

"Well Lily, it was nice bumping into you" he said. "Hopefully I'll see you around"

"Yeah bye" and Tom walked away. As Lily walked away, it seemed that no one had seen James Potter watching through a compartment door, and he looked away with a sad expression on his face.

another A/N hey just to let you know the italics are her thoughts from the first person :)


	6. Your mission

A/N hey guys, just another chapter for you :P Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. Anti-Banana yeah I'm not so great with punctuation, I just kinda forget about it, I do it when I write with a pen too, but I'm trying J

Oh hey Voldemort! What's that you say? If I try and say I own harry potter you'll kill me? Yeah ok, I don't own harry potter.

Lily eventually found the compartment Lilah and Alex were in, right down the other end of the train.

"Alex!" Lily cried, giving her a hug.

"Hey Lily" Alex said grinning. "How was your summer?"

"Meh, ok I suppose… Mother and Tuney were driving me insane! And I had a run in with Snape."

"WHAT? A RUN IN WITH SNIVELLUS? You never told me!"

"It wasn't important…"

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"He was trying to make friends again, and then…. Then he kissed me."

"EWWWW!" Alex and Lilah exclaimed, looking revolted.

"Yeah… EW."

They sat in silence for a bit each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Oh Lilah! I forgot to ask! How was your date with …..? Max?"

"Matt, Lily!

"Same difference" Lily muttered. "So, how was it?"

"Oh Lily it was incredible! He was so sweet! He took me out for dinner and it was sooo romantic and then he kissed me!"

The three girls proceeded to squeal very loudly and high pitched about Lilah's date. They asked her about the restaurant, was he fit? What did she wear, what did HE wear? Was he a gentleman, how was the kiss? They continued to quiz her for the rest of the journey, and before they knew it, it was time to change into their robes.

"Girls, it's our last year, and we need to make it a good one! We need to make an impression, an imprint so we shall be remembered at Hogwarts for generations to come. It is my mission to keep my high standard of popularity. Lily!

"Yes maam!"

"It is your mission to be the best frikkin head girl Hogwarts has ever seen. And you Alex"

"Reporting for duty maam."

"It is your goal to be less shy, and prank the marauders, with help from myself and Lily."

"I have to WHAT?"

"You heard me. Now we are all clear on our missions, lets go!"

The train had pulled in at Hogsmeade, and students were already piling off onto the station. The girls pulled their luggage down from the racks and proceeded down the bustling corridor towards the train door. Once they had squeezed their way out, they waved to a beaming Hagrid, then climbed into a carriage that would take them up to school.

"Here we go girls" Lilah said quietly "Here we go".


	7. Random fruits and bodyparts

A/N hey guys, this took me a while to write so you better like it! Anti-Banana thanks again for the review. And TheBiggestPotterFreak i dont get the riddle thing :S and i'm glad you dont hate my story :)

Me:Yes i would like to say that, i, the brilliant J. is writing this story and *ron runs in and rips off my J.K mask*

Ron:Aha! I knew it was you!

Me: Damnit! Fooled again! Yeah I dont own harry potter and i'm making no money from this fic.

The hall was full of chattering students, catching up with friends and the latest gossip. The teachers were sat up at the staff table, chatting as normal, but there was something not quite right. They were all talking with their heads close together, looking serious. Even the twinkle from Dumbledore's eye had gone. Alex tried to alert the other two to this, but they were already having a whispered discussion about something else, so they didn't hear her. They never seemed to hear her. Although the three were best friends, Lily and Lilah had the special bond, and Alex sometimes felt excluded, as though she didn't really belong. But she never said anything, glad to be their friend. They sat down in the middle of the table together, in the only available seats left, which were unfortunately opposite from the 'Marauders' as they called themselves.

"Remus" Lily said, nodding politely. He grinned at her, before turning his attention back to Peter, who had somehow managed to charm his mashed potato to attack his face when he wasn't looking.

"Evans!" said Sirius excitedly. "How are you my fair maiden?"

"Sod off Black" Lily snapped back.

"Lilykins, the apple of my eye! The coconut of my heart!"

"The what of your heart?"

"The coconut. It's a muggle saying, isn't it?"

"No Black, it isn't. Putting random fruits and body parts together do not make a muggle saying."

"Just because you're so clever Evans doesn't mean you have to show off at every chance you get. You've made Sirius look like an idiot!" James said angrily.

"He doesn't look too bothered Potter, and he doesn't need any help to make him look like an idiot."

Sirius was amusing himself by tapping Remus on the shoulder whenever he turned away and shouting fooled you when Remus looked the other way.

"Yeah, well….at least he has a soul!"

"I HAVE A SOUL POTTER, UNLIKE YOU! All you do is brag about how many girls you've slept with each week, and treat us to 101 great goals by James Potter. I'm surprised your neck can take the weight of that huge head on your abnormally small shoulders!"

"Want to add to the number of girls I've slept with Evans? And as for quid ditch I'll have you know I have scored a grand total of 184 goals. And as for my nice normal sized shoulders, they can hold my perfectly sized head up pretty well."

"You can't make your bloody mind up can you Potter? One minute it's I hate Lily, next minute I'd love to shag Lily! And you can't go one single day without embarrassing me or starting an argument!"

"I start the arguments? You're the one who's always having a go at me when I defend myself from Snivellus and his slimy Slytherins!"

"You attack them from behind, when they're alone so its three on one! (A/N Remus doesn't fight cause he's a prefect and all that) You're such a coward Potter, and"

"NOW I'VE FOOLED YOU!" came a sudden cry from Remus. The entire hall fell silent as they watched Sirius scream in fear as a flamingo started pecking his arms.

"Moony! Make it stop, make it go away, you know I hate flamingos! I wont fool you anymore, I promise, marauders honour!"

Remus banished the pink bird with a lazy flick of his wand. This distraction had given Lily a chance to escape from Potter, and she ran up to her dormitory. Storm was sat waiting for her on her bed, and Lily scooped her up and began to cry hot, angry tears into her fur.

"Stupid Potter…small shoulders…big head…coconuts!" she rambled as she paced the room.

"Lily?" Remus' tentative voice came from the door.

"Oh, hi Remy" Lily whispered.

"I thought you needed to get out of there, you looked pretty angry…"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"You know, he only does it to get your attention." Remus blurted out after an awkward silence.

"What?"

"James, he only argues with you because you wouldn't talk to him otherwise. If you just tried to get to know him, no, let me finish" Lily had made an incredulous noise and was about to interrupt. "If you just give him a chance, you'd find out he can be a pretty amazing friend. And he sticks up for what he believes in, and he never lets you down. Not ever. And he is pretty intelligent, when he puts his mind to it. He just acts like a prat to get you to notice him. Please Lily, give him a chance, because he really likes you a lot and he might not show it, but he cares about you far more than he lets on, so please, just try and be civil with him, at least?"

Lily thought hard about the load of information she had just been given. _Potter only acts like an idiot to get my attention? Remus wouldn't lie to me, I think. Maybe I'll try being a bit nicer, no more arguing at least anyway._

"Okay."

"What, you'll be civil to him?" Remus asked, astonished.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be his best buddy mind"

"This is going to mean a lot to him Lily, really" the sincerity in Remus' eyes almost shocked her.

"Thanks Remus….. Oh crap is that the time? Merlin's pants! I have to get to Dumbledore's office, now! Bye Remus" and she ran off, leaving Remus standing alone in the dormitory.

another A/N hey i would just like to say Remus got into the girls dorm because the spell hasnt been put on it yet :P my story, MY RULES :) please review.


	8. Nose jobs and gargoyles

A/N hola seniors/senoritas! Wow i think this is the longest story ive ever written!

thebiggestpotterfreak - oh ok, i get you now. He's not intended to be voldemort, it was just the first name i thought of :)

Anti-Banana - thanks! your reviews always make me smile :)

i love Fred - here you go, just for you! :P

I dont own harry potter or anything related to it. All i own is this story, and i'm making no money from it (unfortunately for me)

Lily sprinted through the hallways, knocking over a few third years as she went. She called back a sorry, but didn't have time to stop and apologize properly. She turned a corner and sprinted past James.

"Evans, why are you running?" James asked confusedly.

"I'm gonna be late for a meeting with Dumbledore, so I can't stop to chat, what ever will he think of me, late for my first ever meeting! This is a big deal Potter so I'd appreciate it if you…hang on!" She stopped running and spun around. "You have to go to that meeting too! We can't be late, come ON! She said, tugging his arm and trying to drag him along.

"Evans chill! We've got five minutes, it will only take about two to get there!"

"No, the meetings started, see, my watch says it's…oh. DAMN YOU WATCH! DAMN YOU TO HELL AND BEYOND!" she had forgotten her watch was fast.

"Hey Evans, your face is the same colour of your hair" James sniggered.

_Remember what Remus told you Lily, it's only to get your attention. Give him a chance. Just stay calm, imagine Lilah said it, then what would you say?_

"Yeah, I ran all the way from the common room. I'm going to look a right idiot in front of Dumbledore. The head girl can't even tell the time, and she looks like a bloody tomato".

"A very pretty tomato" James said quietly

Lily blushed, going even redder than before, if that's even possible.

"Um…..yeah…..well do you, um, want to walk up to the meeting with me? I mean, you don't have to, only if you want…." James asked. He was obviously flustered, and surprised Lily wasn't yelling at him.

"Yeah ok Potter" His eyes widened in shock.

"You will? Oh cool, I didn't think you would! I mean, what with you hating me and everything." His voice had gone unnaturally high pitched and he was rambling, so shocked by the fact Lily was being polite to him that he didn't notice her walking off without him.

"Come ON Potter!

"Lily wait for me!" and James ran after her, a huge smile on his face.

_If I'm gonna do this being nice to Potter thing I might as well do it properly. What are Potters favourite things? Quidditch, himself, and annoying me. Well I don't want to talk about annoying me….. So that narrows it down to Potter and himself…..hmmm….._

"So Potter" Lily said conversationally as they walked down a corridor "I heard you were the new quidditch team captain. When's the first match?"

"Next month, but we don't need to talk about quidditch. How was your summer?" James replied quickly.

_Well this IS odd, _Lily thought. _Potter, passing up a chance to talk about quidditch? And asking me about MY summer? Maybe Remus is right, maybe Potter really does like me. He never normally talks to me about something other than asking me out, though maybe I just never gave him the chance….._

"It was ok I guess, just me, my parents and my sister, though Petunia mostly tried to ignore me. How about yours?"

_Oh my Merlin! Lily is actually talking to me, and not because she has to! I wonder why? Maybe it's part of a prank? Maybe Sirius put her up to this, just to see my face when she starts hating me again. Oh no, she's stopped talking, I must look like an idiot, I'm just staring at her. Say something, anything, quick!_

"I had a nose job!" _Maybe not that…._

"You what? You had a nose job?" Lily started laughing hysterically "A NOSE job?"

_A nose job? Nice once James, of all the things you could have said, you say a nose job. Right, I'm going to have to say it was Sirius, I'm sure he wont mind…_

"No, I didn't have a nose job, Sirius did!"

"But you said 'I had a nose job' I heard you…"

"No I said Sirius, you must have heard wrong"

Lily was giving him a weird look and he knew he had to think of a story, and fast.

"Well me and Sirius were playing quidditch, and I threw him the quaffle, but he wasn't paying attention, and it hit him in the face, breaking his nose. My mum fixed it really easily, but it set all wonky and were too busy to put it right, so we had to teak him to a muggle hopstial and they gave him a nose job!" _Good thing we learnt about plagsig surgerrny in muggle studies!_

Lily just carried on giving him a weird look. _I better change the subject._

"Anyway, my summer was good. I just hung out at the manor with Sirius, and Moony and Peter came for a couple of weeks."

"Sounds fun, it was just me hanging out by myself. My mother says in the summer I have to stay with them because otherwise I'd never see them."

They turned a corner and found themselves at the gargoyle.

"Sherbet lemons" Lily told the gargoyle, who sprang to life and stepped aside, revealing the spiral staircase.

"I've never been up here before" Lily said, sounding a little scared, as they walked up the stairs.

"Never? I can't remember how many times I've been here!"

"Yeah, but _I_ never get in trouble Potter, unlike you."

"Well, yeah, I guess so." And then James reached out and knocked the door.

"Come in" came Dumbledore's voice. He sounded weary, and tired.

"Come on, he won't bite" James reassured Lily, and with that they entered the office.


	9. How rude of him

A/N hey guys, heres chapter nine for you :D

Anti-Banana - Thanks, your reviews mean a lot :) and i dont know how i came up with the nose job, i just put myself on the spot, rather like james, and it was the first thing that came into my head :L:L i dont know what goes on in my head half the time ;D

Harry says he pity's the fool who pretends he owns him. so i wont pretend :)

Lily looked around in amazement. This was certainly a teachers office like no other. It was full of silver whirring instruments which she could only begin to dream of what they did. Portraits of witches and wizards, probably the previous headmasters and mistresses, lined the wall behind the headmasters desk. A throat being cleared brought Lily back to her senses, and realised that James and Dumbledore were seated at the desk, while she stood examining the room. Blushing, she hurried over to her seat and sat down.

"As you have probably guessed, one of the reasons that I have summoned you here is to discuss your Head duties. Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, how could I have been so rude? Would either of you care for a Lemon Drop?"

"Um…no thank you professor." Lily said, a little uncertainly.

"James?"

"Of course sir!" James replied grinning.

"Anyway where was I… ah yes, one of the reasons you are here is to discuss your Head duties. I take it you know all about point docking, detentions, curfew and planning?"

"Yes professor" They both said.

"Good. Now the other reason I wanted to talk to you is a rather serious matter. I trust you have both heard of the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes." James replied, a rather serious look on his normally smiling face.

"I've heard of him, and I know he's a dark wizard, but I don't know anything else" Lily said.

"Yes, he is a very powerful dark wizard, who is getting stronger and stronger as more people join his ranks. He thinks that the only people that should be allowed to use magic are pure and half-bloods."

"He wants to stop muggleborn using magic?" Lily gasped.

"He wants to kill them Lily" James said bluntly.

"Kill them! That's sick!" Lily cried, horrified.

"Yes it is, and sadly a lot of people think he's got the right idea. They call themselves death eaters."

_Sev, oh no! He wants to be a death eater! He wants to kill muggleborn….. Would he kill me? I thought that I could always trust him, guess I was wrong…_

"Sorry professor, but what does this have to do with us?" James asked.

"Well, there is a group of people who are working against Voldemort, called the Order of the Phoenix. You parents are members James. We track his every move and help the aurors fight in attacks from his death eaters."

"I want to join" James said quickly.

"Me too" Lily seconded.

"You are both too young to fight, but I have a job for you that is a little less dangerous." Dumbledore said. "I want you to watch out for any death eater activity among the students.

"I'll do it, professor, and as soon as I'm old enough I want to fight" James replied determinately, a passionate look in his eyes.

"Same for me professor" Lily said, just as eagerly.

" I though I could count on you two" Dumbledore smiled, though it did not quite reach his icy blue eyes. "Well I think that concludes this meeting. Goodnight Lily, James" and with that, the two Gryffindor left the tower.


	10. A quick AN

A/N Hey guys I'm so sorry about not updating! My internets been down for ages, I've been lost without the wonderful world of ff D: …..

But there is good news!

I will be updating tomorrow, so please don't give up on me yet!

Much love

StarKidNutter xxxxx


	11. Shut up Wormtail

A/N hey guys! finally got my internet back :D I just realised how many people have got this on story alert! I never check my email you see, and i was hyper all the rest of the day that you guys actually like my story :)

A-B: Thanks, thats how i picture him too

Distant Lands: Its a bummer with no internet :( but at least its working again! and thanks for the review ;D

Harry potter and his gang are not my creation and i'm making no money from this. And if you tried to sue me you'd fail as i have no money.

On with the show! (finally i here you mutter)

Lily and James walked back to the Gryffindor common room, talking about their summers and anything else that came to mind. As they climbed through the portrait hole Lily burst out laughing at a story James had told her about Malfoy and a prank they had pulled on him. Everyone fell silent and stared at the laughing couple, for Lily and James were hardly ever seen together, and when they were they were arguing, but they were too busy trying to stay upright to notice.

"And then" James managed to gasp out "His robes turned pink and had an obsession with cheese for the rest of the week!"

"I can't believe you did that! You must have been in so much trouble" Lily snorted.

"We were, all four of us got detention for a week, but it was worth it." They had both stopped laughing enough now to notice everyone staring.

"James, everyone is looking at us…" Lily said in an audible whisper.

"We need to cause a distraction, help me think of"

"SIRIUS GOT A NOSE JOB!" Lily yelled before he could finish, and then legged it up the girls stairs. Lilah and Alex ran up after her.

"You got a nose job?" Remus said breaking the silence. Everyone burst out laughing at the expression on Sirius' face, before continuing with their business. James walked over to four empty armchairs and motioned to the other three Marauders to follow him.

"I didn't get a nose job! Where did she get that idea from?"

"Ah about that….. I may have told her something along those lines…"

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to do that?"

"I panicked okay? We were getting along really well, but I lost track of what she was saying, and had no clue what to say when she finished so I said the first thing that came into my head!"

"You and Evans getting along well? What kind of crap is this you speak? She hates your guts"

"Seriously Sirius, (heeheeheeheehee… it had to be done… sorry, I'll shut up now.) she was actually interested about what I did over the summer! And she didn't yell at me when I called her a tomato! She always yells at me! I don't know what came over her! Its like someone put a hex on her….. What are you grinning at Moony?"

"Nothing!" Remus said quickly "Tell us mate, what happened with Dumbledore?"

"Oh, he went over our head duties, but the main thing he wanted to talk about was Voldemort"

Sirius' face darkened, and Peter let out a frightened squeak.

"Oh grow up Wormtail, it's just a name. Anyway, he told us about this secret movement that are working against him called the Order of the Phoenix. He said although me and Lily are too young to join properly and fight, we have to keep an eye out for any death eater activity inside Hogwarts. As soon as we're done here I'm joining. People like Lily are in danger and I need to protect her… I mean them."

"Wow Prongs that's so cool, are you frightened?" Peter asked, wide eyed.

"Nah, it'll be an adventure, and that's what Marauders do best!"


	12. Three bags full Lily

A/N hey guys! sorry i didnt update yesterday, i was in London all day and was in no state to write a chapter i was so tired. Im still tired now so if this makes no sense its not my fault :P

A-B : thanks :)

My story, not J.K's, no matter what she tells you.

Lily, Lilah and Alex were sat on the dormitory floor in a circle-ish shape.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard was that about Lily?" Lilah said in astonishment.

"What was what?" Lily replied, feigning innocence.

"That thing with James just now! You hate each other Lils" Becca said, eyes narrowed.

"Um… I was just… oh screw it! Well after mine and Potter's argument earlier I came up here, and Remus followed me, and told me to give Potter a chance because he's only a git towards me because he likes me so much and he wants me to notice him. So I thought why not. And when I tried talking to him without causing an argument I found out that he's not actually that bad."

Alex and Lilah sat staring at her for a minute, then stared at each other for a minute, then turned back to Lily and both shouted at the same time…

"LILY LOVES JAMES!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do! Lily and James, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Alex sang.

"Shut up!" Lily yelled, throwing a pillow into her face.

"Awwww this is so cute! The wedding is going to be beautiful….. And I'm going to look so beautiful in my maid of honour dress, blue I think…" Lilah sighed dreamily.

"Your maid of honour dress? Who says your maid of honour?" Alex said indignantly.

"Of course I'll be maid of honour! I'm her best friend!"

"I'm her best friend too!"

"Lily! Who's gonna be your maid of honour? Me or Alex?" Lilah demanded.

"You both can if you like… Hang on! I'm not even getting married! Stop this marriage nonsense!" Lily said half angry, half amused.

"Yes Lily" Alex muttered.

"No Lily" Lilah whispered back.

"Three bags full Lily!" Alex yelled. Lilah stared at her in confusement. "Sorry, just a muggle nursery rhyme…" she trailed off.

"Anyway, getting back to business!" Lilah declared.

"What business?" Lily asked.

"How are me and Alex going to set you up with James?"

"You're not. There, problem solved!" Lily snapped.

"Fine, we'll discuss it when you're not here" Alex smirked.

"What did you and Potter talk about?" Lilah asked excitedly.

"The holidays, and a prank they played on Malfoy. Those Marauders may be annoying, but they are clever."

Lilah and Alex grinned at each other, before Alex remembered the reason Lily had been with James in the first place.

"How was it with Dumbledore?"

"What? Oh that… Yeah, he wanted to talk to us about our head duties, and about this Voldemort guy."

"I've heard of him" Lilah said "Isn't he that dark wizard?"

"Yes" Lily said quietly "He's trying to rid the world of muggles and muggleborn. Dumbledore wants me and Potter to look out for any death eater activity inside Hogwarts."

"Wow! That's a big job Lily! And don't worry about this Voldemort fellow, I'll protect you!" Lilah said.

"Yeah, and when I leave Hogwarts I've been invited to join the Order of the Phoenix, which is a secret organisation working against Voldemort."

"I'm joining too" Alex said without hesitation. "I want in!"

"Me too." Lilah said "We'll all be in it together!"

"I don't know quite how dangerous Voldemort is, but he's got a lot of supporters already. Snapes joined them already" Lily said quietly.

"Don't bother yourself with him Lily, he's no good." Alex said comfortingly. There was a long silence, all three girls lost in their own thoughts. After about three minutes Alex broke the silence.

"And he has greasy hair."

"What?" Lily asked, looking confused.

"Snape! He has greasy hair!"

"Tell me something I don't know" Lilah muttered "Sirius cut a chunk of it off when Snape wasn't looking and he threw it in my face"

All three girls shrieked with laughter, all talk of Voldemort forgotten.


	13. Another AN

A/N hi guys :) im really sorry for not being able to update! just after they fix my internet it gets a bloody virus _ i should be able to get a new chapter up today =D it also made me sad that noone reviewed the last chapter, remember reviews are love3

Sorry about the delay everyone!

star-kid-nutter


	14. Counting hippogryffs

A/N hey people! sorry about the long wait. i finally get my computer back and i get dragged off on a bike ride! yaay -_- and then i went to watch dr who and BGT, telling myself i had to go and write this chapter after, but ended up watching an hour of morbidly obese :L but anyway, heres your chapter!

ohmymerlin: first of all, your name made me laugh, i dont know why but it amuses me :') and thanks for the review, i hope you like this chapter!

Do i own harry potter? harry potter says no. Enjoy :D

The next day Lily woke earlier than she normally did. Infact, she woke three hours earlier than she normally did. Her alarm clock read 04:17 and she was not happy about it. The four other Gryffindors were still fast asleep, Alex mumbling something that sounded remarkably like 'please don't eat me I'll give you back your cheese'. Lily tried everyway she could of getting back to sleep. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, she counted sheep, she even counted hippogriffs. 285 hippogriffs later she was still awake. She decided she may as well head down to the common room and read a few chapters of one of her new school books. She grabbed her charms book and tiptoed out of the room. She wore only her pyjamas, and the stone steps were cold on her feet. She reached the common room and found to her delight that it was empty. The ashes in the fireplace glowed amber and the lamps were dimly lit. The window outside showed it was pouring with rain. Rain was her favourite weather. Dancing in the rain is a wonderful thing to do. She curled up in her favourite armchair and began to read, the rain pattering on the windowsill. She had made it halfway through the book, when James clambered in through the portrait hole and began to silently cross the room, heading for the boys dorms.

"Potter?" Lily said quietly.

He jumped a foot in the air and drew his wand fast. He looked around wildly until he saw Lily, then slowly returned his wand to his robes.

"Oh, it's you" James muttered. His voice sounded hoarse and cracked, and he seemed to be shivering violently. _How odd, what has he been doing?_ Lily thought confusedly, _He's head boy, he should know better than to be wandering around school at night!_

"Potter where do you think you've been? You're the head boy now and you need to learn that you can't go wandering off at night anymore."

"Please Evans, drop it." He sounded dejected and defeated.

"Potter, come over here please" Lily said.

James walked towards her slowly, coming out of the shadows. Lily almost gasped in shock. He was drenched to the bone, broomstick in his hand. He was shaking and deathly pale. It was such a sorry sight to behold. James Harold Potter was a happy person who was always smiling and pulling pranks. James never frowned or looked sad, not ever. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

"James, what's happened? Please tell me." Lily pleaded. If it was one thing Lily couldn't stand, it was suffering, and James was definitely suffering.

"He found them" he said in a daze. "He found them Lily, and he got them."

"James you're not making any sense, what's happened?"

"Voldemort found my parents Lily. He knew they were in that Order thing Dumbledore told us about. Him and a bunch of death eaters turned up at the house and killed them. And now they're gone, they're not coming back." He kept eye contact with her the whole time he spoke. Lily saw pain in his eyes, unimaginable pain.

"James, I'm so sorry." she said, horror-struck. He looked so miserable that Lily walked over to him and put her arms around him. That was when he stared to cry. Huge tears fell from his eyes and heart wrenching sobs filled the quiet common room. Lily led him over to a sofa and held him close to her.

"They would have liked you." James whispered through the sobs. "I told them all about you. My mum said she was glad there was someone at Hogwarts keeping me in line. Yes, they would have liked you. They were good people, my mum and dad. Always worked to make other peoples lives better. And that's how they died, helping protect others from Voldemort. They were the best parents anyone could have wished for, and now they're gone. They're never coming back Lily, and it's not fair." Silent tears were trickling down Lily's face as she held him.

"They were good people James, you always remember that. Remember all the good times and never let them go." She said quietly into his hair.

And so they sat like that for another hour, James sobbing and clutching Lily, until finally he fell asleep in her arms. He looked so peaceful, lying there, his glasses askew and hair sticking up in every direction possible. And his face was the last thing Lily saw, before she too, drifted of to sleep.


	15. Something changed

A/N hey guys, here's the next chapter! I have managed to squeeze this into my busy day, im supposed to be revising for my maths test :P oh well, screw maths i say!

A-B: Thanks, glad you loved it :)

vballplaya7: Thankyou!

ohmymerlin: Thanks for the feedback, i'm dedacating this chapter to you!

Why do we need disclaimers? It's highly unlikely that JK is gonna read this, and it's also highly unlikely that some crazy lunatic is pretending to be JKand taking full credit for the awesomeness that is harry potter, but yeah, im not JK :( ENJOY!

When Lily woke she saw James was still fast asleep, clutching onto her arm. Checking the watch on his arm she saw with a panic that it was 6:45, and that people would be heading for the common room any minute now. People would definitely get the wrong idea if they found them lying on the sofa together.

"James" she said softly, shaking his shoulder. "James, you need to wake up". He slowly stretched and muttered something incomprehensible before turning over and falling back to sleep, still holding onto Lily.

"James you need to wake up, now!" She shook him harder, but he still didn't budge. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She gave him a hard shove and he rolled off the sofa and onto the floor, but because he was still grabbing onto her she rolled with him and landed lying on top of him. The happy James Potter would have made some sort of inappropriate innuendo, but this was the sad, lost James Potter. He gave a feeble attempt at a smile, before gently rolling her off him and standing back up, pulling Lily with him.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine."

"No your not James, no one would be ok if their parents had been murdered." At these word James made a whimpering noise of despair and hid his face in his hands. Lily hugged him again, then moved away slightly, hands on his shoulders.

"I need to go and get dressed James" She said softly. "Do you want to go and wake up the other three? They'll look after you." James shook his head frantically.

"No, I don't want to see them, please Lily, can't I stay with you?" He looked so sad and lost that Lily couldn't say no.

"Ok then, that's fine. Go and get changed and grab your schoolbag then meet me down here in 10 minutes. Then we'll go down to breakfast." He looked reluctant to leave her, but nodded in agreement. Lily let go of his arms and walked across the common room, and up the stairs. She quietly entered the dorm, glad none of the others were awake yet. She quickly changed into her school robes, pulled a brush through her hair and grabbed her bag. _Poor James _she thought. _This has got to be the worst start to a term ever. I wonder why he doesn't want to see the boys, after all, they are his best friends._ She walked back down the stairs and into the common room. James was already there. His head was hung, and his hands fidgeted with his robe sleeves.

"Ready?" Lily said. His head snapped up and he nodded slowly. They walked across the common room, through the portrait hole and started down the corridor. As they walked he grabbed Lily's hand. She gave him a small glance, but made no attempt to break his grasp. They walked down the corridors in silence until they reached the great hall. Lily tried to enter but James pulled her back.

"I just wanted to say thank you for last night" he mumbled, looking at the floor. "It means a lot. I know you don't like me, but you're still nice to me when I'm sad. You're a good person Lily."

"It's ok James, I'm happy to help." At these words James looked up at her and his face lit up like a child's on Christmas day.

"You…..you called me James! You've been calling me James since last night!" With that smile on his face you'd never have guessed his parents had just been murdered. _Wow, I had no idea calling him James would have this affect on him._

"Well that is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is" He was still smiling, looking right into her eyes.

_She has the most beautiful eyes _James thought. _They go on forever, like a portal to her soul….beautiful._

_He has the most gorgeous eyes _Lily thought. _There are so many colours in them, green, brown, grey. I could get lost in those eyes._

And it was in that moment something changed. No longer was he Potter the egotistical prat, no longer was she Evans the girl who refused to date him. No, something had definitely changed. As they gazed into each others eyes a warm feeling spread across they're hearts and souls. And as their eyes connected they knew that nothing would ever be the same between them. It was Lily that broke the eye contact first, staring at the floor, blushing. James just carried on smiling, before taking her hand once more and leading her into the great hall.


	16. Driving me slowly insane

A/N hey guys, glad you liked the last chapter :) I'm writing this chapter sat in my room wearing my tae-kwon-do suit and eating some weird Japanese rice crackers instead of doing my English homework :P

Vballplaya: Thank you :D

OMM: Thanks :) I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs ;)

A-B: Thanks! I've never really written romance before so I'm glad you liked it :) when I've finished this story I'll do a one shot for you :D

Yeah I know I don't own Harry Potter, I think you get the picture now….

The hall was very quiet due to the earliness of the morning. However, the small amount of people that were in the hall , including the teachers, fell silent as they saw Lily and James' clasped hands. Lily blushed and tried to pull her hand from James', but he wouldn't let go. He carried on down the hall, holding his head high. To Lily, the walk to the Gryffindor table seemed to take forever, to James it didn't last long enough. In his opinion, more time holding Lily's hand, the better. When they finally reached the table James unwillingly let go of her so they had both hands to eat. As they piled toast onto their plates a low murmur started up through the hall. It was obvious they were discussing Lily and James due to the countless glances they were given. Lily busied herself with buttering her toast, while James just watched her, not touching his own. _What in the name of Merlin just happened? I'm pretty sure that wasn't normal. This is weird! What am I meant to say to her? Should I ask her out? No! Moony said don't do that….. Hmmmmmm… or maybe I should, Moony can't be right all the time. What if she says yes? My parents will never get to meet her, this is so unfair! _

Meanwhile Lily was watching him through her hair. _Oh my god, what the HELL just happened? We had like, a moment! This is so wrong! I do not fancy James…I'm not meant to. We've always hated each other, that's how we are. I don't want things to change…what if he asks me out? I can't go out with him, I don't fancy him, I don't! I can't. I won't._

They ate in silence, occasionally making eye contact, but never for long. James saw that both he and Lily were finished, and was about to suggest they leave when the other three marauders came running into the hall.

"JAAAAMES!"

"PRONGS!"

"OI YOU!"

The shouts of Remus, Sirius and Peter were loud and echo-y in the quiet hall. James' face paled and he turned quickly to Lily.

"I need to leave, like now." He said quickly and quietly. The marauders were now halfway across the hall.

"But…. James where are we going?" He had pulled her out of her seat and was now dragging her across the hall, taking the long route round so he didn't bump into Sirius and co.

"James where are you going?" They heard Sirius yell, but they were already out the doors and running towards the entrance hall.

"Quick, put this on." James said as they ran, pulling out a silvery cloak from his bag, and draping it over them. They ran through the oak doors and through the grounds, before finally stopping under a large leafy tree, shading them from the warm September sunshine.

"What on earth" Lily panted "Was that about?"

"I'm not ready to see them yet Lily. I can't tell them."

"Why James? They're your best friends, I'm sure that they're really worried about you."

"It would kill Sirius if I told him. My mum and dad were his mum and dad too. His family completely disowned him, so he moved in with me and my parents. I think they liked him more than me" he gave a small chuckle at this, but his face became serious again as he continued. "And Moony will be all understanding and solemn for me, and Peter…..well he's just Peter."

"You'll have to tell them eventually James." Lily said softly.

"I know, just not right now Lily. Can't I just stay with you today?" She doubted even McGonagall could have refused him. He looked so pathetic and lost Lily decided to take pity on him.

"Ok, but you need to tell them tomorrow" Lily replied.

"Fine." Lily was pleased to see he looked slightly happier. _He looks much more handsome when he's happy…..wait, what? I did not just think that. I mean…oh fine I meant it, ok? I, Lillian Rose Evans thinks that James Harold Potter is handsome. There, I said it. But don't tell anyone ok? Wait, who am I talking to… he's slowly driving me insane that boy, I swear…_

"Um, do you want to talk about what happened in there?" James said hesitantly.

"What?" Lily said, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean Lil, that funny connecty thing."

"Oh, that…um…can we talk later we need to get to transfiguration in… three minutes! Come on, lets go!" She grabbed his hand, and they ran towards the castle. McGonagall would definitely dock points, even if they were Gryffindors.

"Have you noticed we always end up running together?" James said, amused.

"Yeah, you're right!" Lily said. And for some reason this set Lily off laughing, proper belly laughs, which set James off. They were laughing so hard that they couldn't run anymore, and they fell to the ground, staring up at the clouds, still laughing.. _Let McGonagall take her points_ James thought as they finally managed to stop laughing, but continued to stare up at the clouds, hands still clasped. _I'd rather stay here any day._


End file.
